Hiding Place
by nkurtcedes
Summary: Kurt and Blaine as small children. This is how they met for the first time. Posted for Klaine Week!


**Hi, I'm Nicole! :D**

**First of all: this is completely unbetaed and I apologize for mistakes!**

**Ok this was for Klaine week Day 1 – Where they are both kids. I posted in on tumblr before.**

**kurtcedes[.]tumblr[.]com/post/19184624212/ficlet-hiding-place-klaine-week-day-1**

**I had the idea of the place they are in from the anime Junjou Romantica but that's it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>His knee hurt and it was bleeding. He didn't cry. Not here, not now with all the other kids around. He wanted to show that something like that doesn't hurt him, won't hurt him, that he was strong. So Blaine lightly bit on his lower lip and stood up from the dirty playground, patting roughly over his clothes.<p>

"Oh no, mommy will be upset if I get home with dirty clothes again." he thought to himself, remembering how upset his mother always got when he or Cooper came home with their clothes dirty, covered in all kinds of stains on them. A shiver ran through his body, better not think about that now.

He tried to walk but almost fell back down because of the pain his wound caused and all he wanted to do now was cry.

Blaine glanced around to see if anyone noticed what happened but thank god nobody did. So he made his way towards the woods of the playground and looked again just to make sure nobody saw him. He got to his knee's, hissing at the pain and a few tears finally made their way down his cheeks and he sniffled.

He crawled between the opening of a green bush, barely noticable and just big enough for a 6 year old to get through. When he finally had enough space he was in a bigger area than expected. It was a beautiful sight, a big area to move around in and completely enclosed by bushes, trees and many flowers of all colors.

It was Blaine's special hiding place. Whenever he wanted to be alone or hide from his parents or brother, he would come here. Nobody else knew this place existed. It was his own little, beautiful secret.

He leaned against a big tree, sliding down to the dirty ground, not caring about the grass stains his mother would complain about later. He pulled his knees up to his chest so his thighs were firmly pressed against himself, putting his arms around them and hugged himself, burying his face into his knee's trying to avoid the place that hurt so badly.

He started to cry.

Falling down was no big deal, he fell all the time and always stood up his head held high. But whenever he got home he would silently cry to his mother. He would cry about how much pain the falling actually caused until he was still and sleeping in her arms while she mumbled sweet things into his ear.

All that could be heard were his uneven breathing and sniffling, the sound of the chirping birds around him and -

"Hey, what are you doing here?" and unfamiliar voice called out to Blaine. He looked around only to see a boy around his age standing before him, his hair a beautiful chestnut brown and his eyes were a clear blue.

"This is my hiding place, what are you doing here? Nobody beside me- wait.. are you crying?" the boy's face fell at the sight of the boy below him whose eyes a little red and wondered how long he's already been here crying.

"Are.. are you ok?"

Blaine was unsure whether or not he should actually respond because he just got caught. He got caught crying. This was the last thing he ever wanted, especially not in a place he felt so safe and calm. His little secret that wasn't such a secret anymore.

Instead to answer he just shook his head, rubbing at his little eyes to get rid of the tears that didn't seem to stop flowing.

The other boy sat down on his knees and slowly put a hand on Blaine's bruised knee. He hissed at the contact but didn't say anything, just looked at the blue eyed boy with a questioning look.

"Pain pain go away," the boy started, his voice high but clear in Blaine's ears, and he brought his hand from Blaine's knee up in the air, in a short fast movement, "don't come back another day!"

"Pain pain go away, don't come back another day!" he repeated the motion with his hand again.

Suddenly he grabbed Blaine's hand, encouraging him to do it together with him.

Blaine's voice came out quiet but it could be well heard considering that they were all alone in a big, silent place. "Pain pain go away… don't- don't come back another day!" his voice now louder, throwing his hand along with the other boy's into the air.

They both started laughing and smiled at each other until Blaine realized it really didn't hurt anymore.

"Thank you. Um.. that was really helpful." he said with a shy smile, his eyes wandering across the area.

"No problem."

"Hey, can I- can I ask you for your na-" Blaine began but was cut off by a sudden shout from afar.

"-urt! Kurt!" a male voice could be clearly heard.

Kurt stood up and patted off the dirt on his pants, giving the boy another smile as he walked to the "entrance" and waved to him.

"Sorry, that's my Dad I have to go! I hope we can see each other again!", and he was gone. Just like that.

Blaine sat there a little longer until he could hear his own mother searching for him.

He stood up and started walking.

"Kurt huh…", he thought as a smile crossed his face.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Wake up, it's late! You know we have to meet my parents for lunch, so get up already!" Kurt yelled from the bathroom, already completely dressed, just giving his outfit a final little touch.<p>

Blaine smiled softly into his pillow as he rolled off the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He walked over to Kurt who stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Standing behind him, he put his hands on his husband's hips, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in his scent as he smiled widely.

"What? Had a good dream?" he asked Blaine, turning around and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, you could say that, it was more like, you know… a memory. A good one." he chuckled, going for another soft kiss.

Kurt, now smiling pretty wide himself, got away from Blaine who just stared after him. "Come on, we don't have time for that, you need to get ready. I'm going to wake Amy and Dean so they can get ready, too. It's been a while since we saw Dad, Carole and Finn, who will probably bring Rachel, so you have dress nicely, all right?"

"Yes sir!" Blaine agreed, hearing Kurt laugh. As he looked into the mirror he could see how wide his smile really was, and he really couldn't stop it.

"Good that the pain really got away."


End file.
